


Sometimes you gotta save a bitch

by Ghostie_Luther



Category: Bruno and Boots (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie_Luther/pseuds/Ghostie_Luther
Summary: Or, the four times boots was there as a brother to help his friends, and the one time they help him.First Bruno and boots fic please be nice..... movie version!
Relationships: Boots O'Neal & Bruno Walton, Boots O'Neal & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Friend number 1) Bruno.**

It was no secret to Boots that his best friend had a troubled home life. Despite what the teachers saw, (a young, mischievous, cheeky boy with an affinity for rowdy and often dangerous pranks), he knew. He knew Bruno acted out in school and showed off and thrived in his schools golden pedestal because he had no one at home who _actually pays attention to him._

He wasn't being abused by any means, not a hand was laid on him or his two younger siblings, and his older brother in college assured Boots himself that while the parents tended to stick to themselves mostly, not a child was struck or harmed in that house. But still, it made Boots **seeth** to know that two parents would willingly neglect their children in order to enjoy an extra glass of Champaign before bed. In fact, the first and only time Boots had met the Walton's the door was opened only to shove a screaming baby in his arms and it to be closed. Bruno had opened the door in a flurry 10 seconds later and they ended up taking the young girl to a park instead of the movie night they had planned weeks before.

It came to a point where he loathed to bring up his loving and aspiring parents in a conversation, just because he didn't want to see Brunos face fall and his eyes grow damp with longing and desperation. But still, when it was time to go home it was never a problem really. Bruno would normally grumble and moan and sigh and generally be withdrawn until he returned for the start of term next year. But this year, this year there was something different. Boots sighed as he ran his hands through his sweaty hair. He had been in the schools new swimming pool for the better part of an hour, practising for the next swim meet against York academy. How the bloody hell was he SWEATING? If anything, living with Bruno had taught him that the universe had a special set of rules for them two. He twisted the doorknob of his room only to frown in confusion, because it happened to be locked. He couldn't remember the last time it was locked during the day, because of course, he lives with about 300 boys, of course they locked the door at night. He raised his hand with trepidation and knocked on the door, strangely reminding him of his very first meeting with the young troublemaker. "Bruno?" He called out through the door. "You in there? Why's the door locked?" No answer from inside. Normally he would have waited, but he was sweaty, soaking wet, tired, and sorely needed a shower. He looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was there, before getting down on his hands and knees to pull up the corner of the carpet where the carpet met the edge of the door frame and wall. He spied the golden glint of the only spare key the boys possessed and gently prised it up from the floorboards. Well, Mostly golden. All the boys had piled their keys on Chris the first week of term he started at the school because they kept switching the nearly identical keys on accident, begging him to colour code them or something. Well he went above and beyond for that. He delicately painted a painting of a hamburger for Wilbur and a traianglular test tube for Elmer on the tiny ends of the keys and they convinced the Fish to keep their rooms every year so they wouldn't have to trade the keys they loved so much. And in a spin of dramatic irony, a picture of a grinning skull on fire was painted onto their key.

 _"Because you two are a forced to be reckoned with,"_ he managed to interpret from a series of complex and detailed drawings on flash cards and posters. Oh well, he supposed it fits. It's not like he's LYING, right?   


He laughed at the memory as he fit the key into the slot of the door and heard it click from the inside. What was inside surprised him as he stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

Bruno was splayed out on his bed fast asleep, headphones winding their way down from his ears to the side of the bed where His phone lay. He chuckled at his friends laziness and, slightly worried, moved forward to untangle his headphones from near his neck, lest he choke. And believe him, while he would appreciate the silence for a while, he'd slowly become immersed in the lifestyle of Bruno Walton. It's hard to recover from an ordeal like that. 

The phone lit up on the bedside table with a text message from Brunos mother. He glanced at it with half an eye.

He froze and his heart dropped all the way to his stomach. No. No, that couldn't be right, right?

_Our descision is final Bruno. Until you make your keep you can't stay here. You can take four bags, maximum. We'll leave them on the front porch. I'm sorry._  


Now as he studied his friends face, he could distinctly see the two tear tracks that lined his best friends face. He felt pure undiluted rage bubbling up as the full force of events rushed in and pushed up against him from all sides. Seeing red, he grabbed his phone and threw open the door, barley catching it from creating a massive hole in the plaster in his hulk-like anger. He had a call to make. 

* * *

Bruno grunted as he opened his eyes and took a long lesuired stretch, taking in the dim room around him. How long had he slept? Oh GOD, he'd locked the door where the hell was BOOTS-

He snapped out of his internal panic when a calm "yo" was uttered across the room. 

He sighed in relief as he saw his brother in arms sat across the room on his own bed playing candy crush on his phone. Ourdated game but whatever. 

"Hey man. Oh god I'm sorry I fell asleep waiting for you and- and I _swear_ I closed and locked that door how did you-?"

Boots grinned as he held up the literal skeleton key in his palm, and Bruno felt like smacking himself.

"Right. Chris's key. Right." And then a short silence settled upon them as they both left eachother to their own thoughts.

It was Boots who broke the silence, and, in Bruno's opinion, the weirdest way he'd ever heard. 

"We're adopting you." 

"You....you saw the text?" 

"That I did. And I've spoken to mom and dad. As soon as break starts you're coming home with us."

"Dude, stop joking. I love pranks as much as the next guy, but that's not funny."

"You think I'm joking?"

"No shit Sherlock."

Boots got up and crossed the room to stand In front of the sullen brunette. He was starting at the floor with glassy eyes.

"Not funny man. Not funny."

"Have I ever done a prank that you weren't in on?" 

Bruno looked up with shiny, teary eyes, darting back and fore to the door. He licked his dry lips and gulped.

"P-promise? Promise it's not a prank? I couldnt handle it if its not." 

Boots shook his head and blinked the water out of his eyes.

"Nah man. My parents love you, remember?" 

The watery laugh he got made his heart soar and his soul sing in relief.

"Then lead the way on, brother."


	2. Elmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmer needs girl advice, who better than everyone's older brother, teenage heart-throb boots o'neil?

Boots ducked with a small cry of surprise as soon as he stepped into Elmers dorm room, narrowly avoiding a shoe that flew past his head and into the hall. He looked around wildly for a few moments, just in case this was one of Elmers experiments gone rouge, and instead found Elmer burrowing through his wardrobe, tossing items of clothing behind him haphazardly, paying no attention to the fragile glass vials and beakers strewn across the room. He winced as he saw a lone jumper wrap itself around a lampshade, causing it to rock precariously. Elmer was muttering to himself under his breath, lost In thought, and boots wouldn't be surprised if the younger boy had missed his entrance entirely. He noticed his hazmat suit was unzipped and tied around his middle, and he wondered if Elmer had taken any breaks lately, frowning. 

Chris and Elmer were the youngest in their little friend group, and on the younger end of the school population, aswell. Because of this the older boys (along with Cathy and Diane), took it upon themselves to act as older family figures, always doing their best to look out for them and loan a helping hand. Helping them with their homework, warding off potential older bullies, helping teachers and other students in understanding Chris's broken and complicated way of communication, and forcing Elmer to take breaks on a regular basis. Elmer was older than Chris by just three months, so the two of them were closer than most, and it was Chris who pointed him towards Elmers room with a roll of his eyes and an easy smirk on his face. If he knew what was wrong, he wouldn't say. But that's what boots was here to find out. 

He quietly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room fully, on the lookout for flying objects as he manuvoured around tables filled to the brim with crazy looking experiments and contraptions, growing closer to the muttering Elmer. 

"Uh...Elmer?" He tried, quietly. But Elmer took no notice, digging deeper into his wardrobe, seemingly searching for something. 

"Elmer?" He tried again, slightly louder, eye twitching when he was once again ignored, and he tried one last time.

" _Elmer!"_ he cried, and this time the younger boy reacted, jumping out of his skin with a yelp and retreating out of the depths of the wardrobe. He spun around to face boots, fixing his glasses and wincing at the light as he did so.

"Oh, Boots!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" And boots crossed his arms. 

"Well, I was walking towards the cafeteria, and Chris ambushed me, he pointed to your room and bailed on me. Do you....need some help with something?" He asked. His eyebrows nearly left his face as Elmers face turned beet red, looking towards the floor and clasping his hands together in shyness. He seemed to be debating with himself over something. 

" _Elmeeeeeeer_..." The boy winced as his older friend dragged his name out until it swelled to an uncomfortable level. 

"Chris..had the right idea.. I DO need help. Okay so there's this girl-" boots did a spittake- "and she agreed to let me take her out for an evening when we have a free period to go into town. I have NO idea what to do and I'm freaking out!" 

Boots broke out in a delighted smile. "Dude!" He cried happily, "that's amazing man! Is this your first date?" 

"Is that a problem?" 

"Nah, I'll just have to help you. Lucky for YOU I've been on alot of dates in my time. I mean most of them were crashed by Bruno but it's the thought that counts! Okay to start, what do you need help with?" 

Elmer looked back at his wardrobe in dismay.

"What to wear.....we're going to see a movie and then maybe go to a pizza place if we're hungry afterwards. She likes to dress casual, but how casual is casual? And should I dress casual for the date or do I dress up in a blazer and slacks? Is this a formal date or a laidback date? Do i get flowers? Oh god oh godohgodohgod-" 

Boots closed the distance, taking Elmer by the shoulders and making him sit on the bed. He stood grandly in front of him, lost In thought. 

"Tell me about her." He settled on, and Elmer blinked in surprise. 

"Uh well...her name is paige, she's the same age as me, she is brunette with honey brown eyes and a gorgeous smile and a mole under her left eye-" 

"What does she like, Elmer." 

"Oh! We actually met at science camp two years ago and we've been messaging and video calling ever since, so I know she loves science. And space. And paintball. She's very adventurous to be completely honest. She likes funny things and she dresses like a boy sometimes, but then at times she wears dresses, with ripped tights and converse underneath of course because she likes to be edgy, apparently. I have come to the conclusion the only thing we have in common is our love of science!" 

Boots blinked as Elmer stared innocently up at him, and spluttered, realising he was waiting for his input. 

"Okay well, she sounds like a character for sure! You probably already know how to act around her, but what to wear.... hmmm... considering what you've told me she'll probably appeal to a more casual edgy look over some.....Frank Sinatra hat and blazer wannabe." He offered, turning towards his (now messy) wardrobe. He scrutinized the options for a minute before taking things off hangers, holding them up to Elmer and deciding whether or not it looked good. After a couple of minutes of Elmers nervous fidgeting, and boots hushed muttering, along with the clicking of hangers, he held up a complete outfit with a loud "AHA!" 

The outfit consisted of black jeans, (which were pre-cuffed for some reason....weirdo), a white vans sweatshirt with checkered arms, and white daps. Simple, but it looked good, and it was a great fit for any occasion. 

Elmer looked at the outfit in surprise.

"I don't recall purchasing that sweatshirt....damn it Chris." Boots raised an eyebrow, wanting to hear this. Elmer sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Chris thought I needed a wardrobe change. I said no, but he keeps sneaking things in and wasting money on me. I don't know wh- did he already CUFF my JEANS-?" Ah, that explained that. 

"Huh..Classic bisexual move..." Elmer murmured, and boots let out a loud laugh.

"Hey, c'mon!" He defended. "At least Chris has good taste!" And Elmer found himself agreeing. He eyed the clothes and nodded in appreciation. "Nice...flattering." 

Boots placed the outfit on Elmers bed, and sat down next to him, pulling him close in a one armed hug. 

"Need any more advice? Because I am a bucket- no I meant a well- of wisdom!" But this time Elmer shook his head, with a shy smile. 

"No..I'm Okay boots! I've known this girl for years, and I know exactly how to act in her presence! Im kinda nervous...this is my first date afterall...but I'll just go with the flow! Maybe I should take her to the science and history museum instead of the pizza place....." 

Boots laughed, and shook him playfully.

"Go get her tiger! But no funny busniess mister, there's a curfew. " he waggled his eyebrows, and Elmer suppressed a snort behind one of his hands, hunching forward and punching his arm in retaliation. "We'll see." Boots gasped with bright eyes, and pulled Elmer in for a playful noogie, with him laughing and trying to get away, shrieking with delight.

It was at that moment the door opened, and Bruno Walton came in, with something familiar in his hand....

"Dude someone just got hit in the face with this shoe...whats going on?" 


End file.
